


You've Been On My Mind Girl Since The Flood

by feelssogoodinmyarms



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist!peggy, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, and peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelssogoodinmyarms/pseuds/feelssogoodinmyarms
Summary: Peggy was sitting in the corner of the coffeehouse, sipping her latte, drawing on a sketch pad. Every now and then she would make a face and erase what she was drawing. She came to this coffee place every morning. She felt comfortable here. It was a great place to go to get away because it was always so quiet. In New York that was hard to find.





	You've Been On My Mind Girl Since The Flood

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm back!! So this is a rare ship. I really like it though. I'm not sure how I cannon Peggy's sexuality actually? She's definitely not straight but she really likes Laf and starts to fall for him? I dunno, I guess Peggy doesn't want labels. But Laf is bi. At least in this fic. And I stole the title from Lumineer's Ophelia in case you were wondering.

Peggy was sitting in the corner of the coffeehouse, sipping her latte, drawing on a sketch pad. Every now and then she would make a face and erase what she was drawing. She came to this coffee place every morning. She felt comfortable here. It was a great place to go to get away because it was always so quiet. In New York that was hard to find. Across the room, Lafayette was trying to decide what to order. He glanced to the side of the room and noticed a very attractive young woman. It was Peggy, sitting in the corner in a bright yellow blouse and acid wash jeans. She was… stunning. And she was wearing glasses, they were dog? No cat eye glasses. She was beautiful with the morning sun in her hair. And she was so focused on whatever she was drawing and Laf realized he had been staring and still had no idea what to get.

After a rather awkward exchange with a barista, Laf got his coffee and went back to staring at this girl. She was perfect, there was no way he was going to leave here without talking to her. So Laf walked up to her and sat down in the stuffed leather chair next to hers.

“Bonjour, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de remarquer combien vous êtes belle” he said. The girl looked at him, puzzled. Laf realized he was so distracted with her that he had completely forgotten how to speak English and slipped back into his native tongue. He couldn't help but blush with embarrassment.

“Je suis désolé!! I mean, I'm sorry mademoiselle!! I-” the girl cut him off.

“No it's ok!! I mean, merci pour le compliment, mon français est un peu rouillé” Laf smiled after a moment. This girl was wonderful, she even spoke French. And she didn't think he was an idiot which was incredible based on how he'd introduced himself.

* * *

 

Ever since then, Laf and Peggy had been inseparable. Peggy was an artist, and quite a talented one. She gave him pictures she had drawn for his birthday and Christmas. Laf would never admit it, but he kept those pictures in a folder and looked at them when he missed her.

They found out pretty quickly that Laf’s best friend Alex was dating Peggy’s sister Eliza so they had quite a few mutual friends. Laf had always wanted to be more than a friend to Peggy. Their friends always teased them about liking each other. Of course there was flirting between the two of them, but Laf could never tell if Peggy really liked him. They had become best friends so fast and he really didn't want to ruin that.

Peggy had thought Laf was adorable from the moment she saw him staring at her. She just pretended not to notice. She had always liked the Frenchman so much, she hadn't realized until a few months ago that it was a crush. She loved the way his eyes lit up when he talked about France, and how he cried during “Steel Magnolias” and how he remembered the little things like her favorite flowers and that she loved to watch the sunrise but hated getting up early and that elevators made her uncomfortable. Stuff like that.

And he had this adorable laugh and he always smelled so good. The more she thought about it, the more she realized how she wanted so much more than a friendship with him. Peggy had no idea what to do. She really hadn't been into dating her whole life and had no idea how to be someone's girlfriend, let alone how to do that with someone she was as close to as Laf. But sometimes, she would lay awake at night and imagine what it was like to hold him or to kiss his lips or to fall asleep in his arms, just once.

On this particular night Laf and Peggy were having their 7th sleepover. Not that they were counting. The sleepovers they had were always so fun. They included baking, dance parties, deep conversations, dumb conversations, M&Ms, movies, and cuddling. It was Peggy’s turn to pick. She went with “Ferris Buller’s Day Off”. Peggy was cuddled into Laf’s side. Laf had his arm around Peggy.

Peggy was absorbed in the film, but Laf couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She looked gorgeous without her makeup, in her glasses with her hair in a messy bun. He wondered how it was possible someone could look that good.

Peggy acted like she was watching the movie, but really she was hoping Laf didn't realize how fast her heart was beating. She decided they were being ridiculous. She paused the movie.

“Ok, what up?” Peggy said.  
“Umm, what do you mean?” Laf asked.  
“You've been staring at me all night”  
“And?”  
“How come?”  
“Well you see, you've got this zit right above your eyebrow-”  
“Laf I'm serious!!”  
The smile vanished from Laf’s face. Maybe it was time to be honest?  
“Ok, fine. Let's just say… there's this girl, and I've known her for a while. Like… a few months. And I umm… think she's really pretty and I really like her. But I'm not sure if she feels the same?” It almost sounded like a question. He was an idiot. Why did he even open his mouth in the first place?

“Umm Laf? What are you talking about?”  
Laf mumbled something Peggy couldn’t understand.  
“What?” Laf took a deep breath.  
“I'm so stupid to make the mistake of falling in love with my best friend” Laf looked down at his lap.

Oh. Peggy thought. Oh!!

“Oh Laf!! Oh my god Laf don't you dare say that!!”  
“What? Peggy, this isn't supposed to be-”  
Peggy cut him off when she grabbed his face and crashed his lips against hers. She broke away after a minute.

“Does that make it more clear?” Peggy asked. Laf was glad it was dark so she couldn’t see how much he was blushing.  
“Yes”  
After a moment Laf said.  
“Peg?”  
“Yes Laf?”  
“Can I kiss you again?”  
“You better”  
And right there, Laf knew something beautiful was beginning. Peggy hadn't been this happy in a long time. She knew she'd be feeling this way a lot more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked!! Kudos or comments are appreciated. I'm also putting my fics on Tumblr, so come check me out!! I'm @feelssogoodinmyarms.


End file.
